dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Bloatato Dragon
The Bloatato Dragon is an epic hybrid of the Hidden and Seasonal elements, and is an evolution of the Sprout Dragon. Appearance Bloatato dragons are tan, potato-like dragons with an odd spot pattern, leaf-like wings, and a tail that resembles a root. Abilities Weapons Bloatato dragons, while their horns are far too dull to do any damage, have sharp, thorn-like leaves located right above their horns which will prick creatures trying to chomp down on them. Baby bloatato dragons lack this feature, however. Defenses A bloatato dragon can tuck in it's feet and head, to make it resemble a very large potato, hence it's name. This is it's main way of defending itself. Other Abilities TBA Breath Weapon TBA Weaknesses They completely lack scales, and their skin is rather soft, so they can be caught and eaten rather easily. Habitat Regions TBA Preferred Home They prefer crop fields, for they blend in easily there. Sheltering/Nesting They build burrows underneath farmlands, where they create nests out of mostly wheat and potato leaves. The nest with the most leaves is the nest where they keep their young. Diet They feast upon a diet of Generic Grass, assorted crops, and their favorite food easily, Omega Squash. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Bloatato dragons are very oblivious of their surroundings, and mostly just spend their time staring at what they want. However, if they try, they can be hard workers, building complex and hard to navigate tunnels. Though, most of them just spend their time staring at the sun, listening to the Joyful Jays. Social Order Bloatato dragons live in huge societies under the earth. There's no leaders in these societies, no sort of ranking system, just a lot of bloatato dragons living together with themselves, their babies, and the crop fields they've been chowing down on. Relationship with Wizard Bloatato dragons don't really care about wizards, but oh boy do wizards care about them. They are very close, if not the number one pest on farms, do to their difficult to remove tunnels that injure crop roots, their plentiful populations that makes it feel like there's an infinite amount of them, and of courses their love of eating crops. Life Cycle Mating All year round is the bloatato dragon's breeding season. Bloatato dragons who have never met will say hi, get in a nest preferably away from the children, and mate. Birth Bloatato dragon's have a remarkably short gestation period, most commonly lasting three days but has sometimes been recorded to be as short as an hour. Infancy When the eggs are laid, they are cared for by every dragon in the burrow, which incubate the eggs and, once the eggs have hatched, feed the babies mostly grass and wheat. Adolescence Once the babies reach juvenile age, they will begin eating their own nest, and beginning to go outside to get food for themselves. Adulthood Adults act mostly the same as juveniles, though they now might begin mating with females. A bloatato dragon who has lived a long time and has had many children might leave with their babies and their mate to build their own burrow. Life Span Bloatato dragons can live to be very old, as the oldest bloatato dragon has lived to the ripe old age of 300. It's possible they might be immortal, like how their sprout cousins have been theorized to be, as all records of a bloatato dragon death has been because something, usually an angry farmer, attacked and killed them. When in a park Breeding Bloatato dragons can only be bred when two bloatato dragons breed, though wizards can create them by converting sprout dragons into them in the process known as evolution.To do this first the sprout dragon must be level 20, and you need to have a Omega Squash Barrel around. Your also need to have 6 treat farms with omega squahes ready to harvest. This will consume the energy out of 100 magic gems. Habitats Bloatato dragons can be kept in both Hidden and Seasonal Habitats, but don't have a preference. How to care for Bloatato dragons have extremely soft skin, so if they cut themselves, heal them up immediately. Keep them away from your treat farms if you don't wanna wake up one morning to find that all your treats have been devoured. Favorite Treat They love Omega Squash, since it's the largest treat they can feast upon. History Discovery For the longest time, they were thought of as nothing but a pest. A beast that'll show up one morning, kill your food supply, and send your entire culture into famine. Because of this, nobody wanted to admit they were dragons; psuedo-dragons, they were called. Now we have the bravery to admit that yes, these are dragons. Origin of Name They were given their name to a legend about their creation. According to ancient myth, Gaia created these dragons, to cause many famines to punish evil wizards for their sins. She stole the largest potato in all the land, and put a spell on it that turned it into a dragon, and sent it off to wreak havoc on farmlands. Now we know that this myth isn't true, but the wizards thought it would make a cool name. The P5 was rather angry, though. Magic (W.I.P.) Category:Bipedal Dragons Category:Herbivores Category:Hidden Category:Seasonal Category:Epic Hybrids Category:DDLA Rank 1.5 Category:Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Limited